


Послереволюционные последствия

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Кэра вернулась в Детройт спустя месяц после революции, чтобы навестить одного близкого ей андроида.
Relationships: Kara & Ralph (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/Ralph (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 1





	Послереволюционные последствия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Post-Revolution Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673341) by [ch4r10ttaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch4r10ttaaaa/pseuds/ch4r10ttaaaa). 



Вздох сорвался с губ Кэры, когда она посмотрела на то место, которое когда-то называла домом. После убийства Тодда Уильямса, они с Алисой скрылись с места происшествия, не зная, что делать дальше. Первое, что приходило тогда в голову Кэры: «Защитить Алису любой ценой». После этого они стали бродяжничать: скрывались от полиции, «одолжили» одежду у случайных незнакомцев и наконец повстречали одного странного андроида по имени Ральф, у которого переночевали.

Пока Кэра прокручивала в памяти события прошлого, сильные руки обняли её сзади, и Ральф положил голову на её плечо. Кэра вздохнула, но позволила WR600 держать её в объятиях.

— Ральф скучал по Кэре, — прошептал он ей на ухо, — очень-очень сильно, — он поцеловал её в щёку. Мило и заботливо.

— Я тоже скучала по тебе, Ральф, — Кэра слегка обернулась, чтобы увидеть возлюбленного. Так они простояли некоторое время в абсолютной тишине.

Андроид лучезарно улыбнулся Кэре.

— Ральф любит Кэру, — заявил он с решительностью в голосе и блеском страсти в глазах.

— А Кэра всегда будет любить Ральфа, — отозвалась AX400, мило улыбнувшись.

— Несмотря ни на что?

— Несмотря ни на что. Обещаю.

Они просто стояли, крепко обнимая друг друга.

— Кэра хотела бы пойти с Ральфом? — несколько минут спустя спросил андроид.

— Куда?

— Увидишь, — Ральф переплёл свои пальцы с её и повёл за собой.

Они остановились там, где впервые встретились. Около старого заброшенного дома в переулке. Когда они пролезли через забор, Кэру охватило чувство ностальгии.

— Ральф… — её глаза устремились к нему. Уголки губ WR600 изогнулись вверх в лёгкой улыбке. Он приобнял Кэру за талию, ведя её в дом.

Достигнув гостиной, Ральф провёл пальцами вдоль стены, после чего взглянул на Кэру.

— В этом доме есть своя прелесть, не правда ли? — произнесла AX400.

— Вроде того, — с едва уловимой ухмылкой на губах ответил Ральф, а Кэра ощутила повышение температуры в области щёк и застенчиво опустила глаза.

Она услышала шаги WR600. Он приблизился к ней, пристально наблюдая. После чего взял указательным и большим пальцами за подбородок и приподнял её голову.

— Я люблю тебя, Кэра, — настойчиво повторил он, целуя её в лоб.

— Ральф, ты знаешь, что я тоже тебя люблю.

— Ральф просто хотел услышать это ещё раз, — он широко улыбнулся.

— Ну, ты услышал, — Кэра притянула его к себе и прижалась своими губами к его, но уже более дерзко. Он инстинктивно ответил на поцелуй, наслаждаясь тихим стоном AX400.

Наконец они отстранились друг от друга, сделав несколько ненужных поверхностных вдохов.

Ральф смотрел в красивые голубые глаза Кэры, затуманенные от неистового желания. WR600 ласково улыбнулся, а она вновь притянула его для ещё одного поцелуя.


End file.
